


Summer at the burrow

by lillys_Comet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Slytherin Harry Potter, Summer, Summer Holiday, Summer Romance, luciuc malfoy is a dick, school brake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillys_Comet/pseuds/lillys_Comet
Summary: When the summer begins Draco makes the decision to tell his parents about his girlfriend y/n Weasley. his parents being stuck in their ways throw him out. but he will always have the one he loves.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. One

Yelling coming from malfoy manor during the summer holidays was normal, if not expected. All Draco ever wanted was to please his father and keep to his beliefs but when he met y/n Weasley she made him realized that pleasing him meant doing the wrong thing for himself, he realized that his father wasn’t worth ruining his life for. So to Draco it was only natural when he had realized that he had fallen in love with the little burst of red hair and kindness that pulled light into his world of darkness.

The thing is that telling his father was not going to be that easy, though Draco had long given up the beliefs of blood-status and how that should affect life his father clung to them tightly believing that that is the core of the wizarding world, the weasleys being classed by Lucius as blood-traitors was going to mean that this relationship was not going to be accepted by at least his father. His mother would probably be okay; she loved him more than she would ever say, but she was forced into this world of purebloods. She was too scared of what Lucius was capable of doing to Draco to say anything to him though.

“I love her father” Draco was screaming, looking back, escalating the situation was not the best idea nor was it the worst. He knew that it had to get worse before it could have the chance of getting better. 

“She and her whole family are blood-traitors you know this” Lucius always spoke with daggers but this felt sharper like he could feel it cutting him from the inside out. 

“Screw the blood crap don’t you think it’s getting a little old” 

“How dare you say that in my home” his father hit him with his walking stick, a sharp pain in his abdomen is normal for him at this point in his life and he figured that that is the only reason that he carries a cane with him seeing as he can walk without it fine.

“She never did anything wrong, just because she was born into that family doesn’t mean you can degrade her like this” Anger was the only emotion that anyone could feel for miles around the manor, Draco’s mother was long gone leaving the situation knowing that she may make it worse. The anger coming from Lucius was scary, draco had never seen him like this before and that was saying something. 

“Crucio’‘ searing pain coursing through every nerve in dracos body, making him kick and fight the tears and screams. He had only done this once before but he never remembered how much it hurt, there is a reason that this is a unforgivable curse.

“Still love her boy” his words were knives and daggers to Draco but the knowledge that he would see y/n again kept him going through the pain.

“More than anything” the curse was lifted and draco fell limp before gathering his strength to stand. Blood ran down his body from the many cuts that were inflicted by the curse that was inflicted on him.

“If that is the case then you have thirty minuets to pack and i expect you to never come back”

Running up the stairs he was no longer thinking about the pain in every step that was normal for him he could power through that, but the fact that he was free. He was free but he just lost everything , everything except y/n he knew that he still had her at least he hoped he did. Truth be told he was worried now that he had lost his inheritance and all his power that he would lose her but he could think of that right now, right now he just had to know that she was safe at her house and that hopefully she would still love him. 

His Hogwarts trunk was packed full of everything he could get his hands on with the help of an undetectable extension charm his mother placed on it in the first year. The trunk wasn’t too heavy so he could place it onto the back of his broom. He got out of the front gates and climbed onto his broom, his cuts and bruises stinging as well as what felt like a broken wrist. Pain was not a big deal to him after living with Lucius for fifteen years but a broken wrist was still a broken wrist he had only hoped that he didn’t ruin ties with the weasleys by being a malfoy and the endless torment to Ron. 

Meanwhile at the weasley house chaos has erupted over the dinner table at the words y/n had spoken only moments before. Molly in typical Molly fashion was just happy that y/n was happy but Ron was having a fit about how he was a bad person and the twins were chuckling quietly to themselves, Bill and Charlie staying quiet and just smiling to their little sister. Arthur wasn’t happy that she was dating at all let alone the malfoys but when he saw how upset his words made her he stopped with a short but sincere apology. Ron wasn’t going to let this one go Harry and Hermione were mad but that was to be expected and ginny wasn’t exactly happy but she had always looked up to you so she let go of the argument with a polite nod towards her mother letting her know that ginny was to go and fly around on the quidditch pitch in the backyard. 

Twenty minutes of everyone talking ron down from his fit later ginny walked inside the house messy with mud and grass stains.

Everyone filed into their rooms for bed seeing as it was nearly midnight. But you were the night owl of the family, walking into the living room with a new muggle romance book you sit down. You can faintly hear your mother’s knitting needles. She doesn’t knit much, often opting to bewitch some needles to do it for her. Walking to the kitchen table to see what she is making,

“What are you making mum”

“I’m making Draco a sweater so he doesn’t feel left out”

“So your not mad at me “ you were so worried about your brothers and sister that you didn’t think that your mother would be mad but the thought rushed over you in waves 

“No dear though i wish i was the first to know not over a family discount i could have prepared you father better we all know how he is with big news”

“You all were the first to know, he is telling his father soon.”

“Oh I do hope that goes well ” she had so much hope but hope doesn’t last long. and as if on cue you hear a knock on the front door.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life feels good right now

Sitting down at the dining table you look over the sweater she was making for Draco You think it is a little funny that he gets a red one even though he is in Slytherin but you still think it is cute, you are distracted from your thoughts when you hear your mother begin to speak. 

“Draco dear hello” running to the entry way you see Draco limping slightly into the house being ushered in my mol?ly with a cheery smile.

“He didn’t do this to you did he” you were so afraid of Draco telling his father that you knew something was wrong instantly, you also knew how fond of the unforgivable curses Lucius was.

“Yeah he did “ Draco seems pained he was wearing his quidditch brace on his wrist no doubt holding it together, and his clothes had small red stains scattered across them. 

“Who did what?” Your mother was near frantic as soon as she saw the look on his face and the pain in his voice. 

“My father used the cruciatus curse on me again” her face fell even further if possible, 

“oh dear some sit at the dining table”

i’ll patch you up. She hurried off to get her wand to help heal Draco. It was three weeks to summer and you could tell by the glint in your mother’s eyes that she was dead set on Draco staying here until she could safely see him off to Hogwarts where Dumbledore could protect him. 

You led Draco to the kitchen. He was looking around the house as much as he could from his seat at the table. Your mother came back with her wand in hand. She began muttering spells quietly and running her wand across his body.

After around fifteen minutes of molly deep in concentration she turned to look at you

“Can you go and get Percy’s old room ready for Draco to stay in?” she waved her wand at the trunk that he brought with him and it began to float up the stairs to the third highest room right below yours. You begin to walk up the stairs to the room to get blankets out and clear out some of the bugs.

Molly was nearly finished when she decided to begin to talk to Draco. Of Course Draco was nervous that she would hate him or rather be mad at what he had done but it seemed more than anything that she was sorry for him. 

“Draco you will be staying with us for the rest of the summer as long as your parents are okay with that” she had a look on her face that made him realise why getting a howler from her in was so scary for Ron so he decided against the protest he was planing

“Thank you mrs.Weasley they told me not to go back home so i don’t think they will cause trouble”

“In that case you are coming back for christmas holiday as well” draco opened his mouth

“No use arguing the decision is final” those words were always told to him in a way that scared him but in the thirty minuets he was here he had felt more at home than he had ever been at the manor. 

You padded gently down the stairs. To see Draco and your mother chatting walking closer you could hear her warning how they had just talked Ron down from his fit about them dating but he would soften up after a formal apology was given Ron wasn’t one to hold grudges except for the one he had against Draco but he had never apologized. And that Harry and Hermione were staying there so it was a pretty full house but there was still one extra room because Percy never came home over the summers after joining the ministry. 

Walking over to the table to join them again stood behind Draco and he leaned back into you while you played with his hair: looking at the clock you saw that I was around twelve thirty. Your mum walking out of the kitchen 

“y/n will you show draco to his room and fill Ron and Harry in i can hear them up” you shared a room with your twin brother Ron and in the summers when harry would stay he would syty in there too, you were close with the golden trio but not as close as many would think you were you liked spending time with Draco and made easy friends with the older kids so people like cedrivc diggory was a close friend of yours.

“Yeah mum goodnight” she walked up the stairs to her room, your hands still in Draco’s hair and you could see his breathing become uneven. You could tell he was crying

“What did he say to you?” 

“Who?”

“Your dad who else could i be talking about”

“He said that I wasn’t welcome back home. I lost everything i lost everything i had planned for us”

“We can have this” you point around the house

“We can live in a large plot of land and build a nice home we don’t need money to be happy, we don’t need to own the biggest house i’m happy like this i think you would be one day too” he opened his eyes tears on his lash line nearly spilling over the edge he didn’t let his emotions go often so you knew that he was in real pain right now.

“You still love me?” you just smiled you never loved draco for his money or his status or what it could do for your family, instead you loved him for who he was when the public wasn’t watching him like he was a bomb about to go off

“Did you ever doubt me”

“I just thought that you wouldn’t want me now that i can’t give you everything”

“Your everything i could ever want” he smiled as you leaned down to kiss his head. The moment was sweet and quiet but you of all people should know that those moments were short and hard to come by in the Weasley home. 

Seconds later you hear gagging noises and see Fred and George standing on the steps. Knowing they were there all along and that you were too oblivious to see them was a little frustrating but it was a bit funny that they just sat there and waited for the perfect time to make fun of you guys. 

“Oh sod off” you yelled backing up from Draco and grabbing his good hand to show him to his room. 

Waking into the room he saw a photo on the wall of Percy holding a small child.

“Is this you” you walk over to check

“Yeah that’s me when i was around 2”

“You were cute”

“Were?” 

“You are cute” he kissed you. The kiss was sad and kind. You could feel his pain and it made your heart break for him.

Turning to leave the room he grabs your hand,

“Thank you”

“Always”

“Goodnight”

"goodnight"


	3. three

Entering your room you saw the two boys sitting on their beds talking about something. 

“So…” you were nervous to talk to them about this because you know how much they hated Malfoy but you hoped that it would just be okay. Your words caught their attention and they looked at you

“Draco is going to stay with the rest of the summer, and before you say anything he is sorry for how he has treated you guys in the past and he is going to apologize himself but he was kicked out of his house and he had nowhere to go and mum already said the decision is final” Harry looked shocked, he had never hated draco but only treated him with the same thing draco treated him with, but ron on the other hand didn't like draco for how his father had treated the family for there blood status

“He can't stay here this is my house too”

“He needs to and this isn't up to you mum just asked me to fill you in not get your approval”

He laid down with his back to you. Harry offered a sympathetic look and layed down too. 

Walking over to your bed you were almost nervous that he wasn't going to be accepted, you knew that Bill and Charlie didn't have a pre standing opinion of him seeing as they graduated before he had entered but Fred and George were sure to torment him, and ron despised him nearly as much as he hated spiders.

Waking up in the morning was easier than it was most days in summer because you knew that draco was somewhere in the house. Despite it being mid July it was cold in the mornings and evenings, grabbing your sweater and pulling it over your tank top and shorts you walk downstairs to see Draco helping your mother with breakfast. It was such a cute sight and it was comforting to know that they got along with each other so well. 

You walked in further and saw Fred and George laughing at something Draco said, that was a shock but it made everything feel soft and kind, maybe this wasn't going to go down in flames maybe. 

“Moning”

“Oh she lives” Gorge said dramatically. You walk over to draco and kiss his shoulder, and the walk to the table

“How long till breakfast” 

“Like ten minuets” nodding your head you walk over to the kitchen table and Draco comes to sit with you. Leaning into your ear to whisper

“I don't think ron likes me much but the other are nice” looking back a him he was smiling

“Am i being replaced”

“Never” smiling he kissed you, it was a quick chaste kiss the kind old married couples have but in so many ways you two have been through so much more than one married couple. 

Draco walked back to the kitchen to finish helping your brothers but you instead went back to your room to get dressed. 

You pull out a pair of jeans and a back t-shirt grabbing your pink zip up sweater and you walk back downstairs to see everyone sitting at the table chatting.

“Hey y/n wanna play quidditch with us after breakfast” ginny was always playing quidditch and as nearly everyone else nodded you had assumed she guilted everyone into playing

“Sure “ you begin to eat breakfast and can tell Ron and Draco aren’t killing each other and that's the most you can ask for

“Draco want to play quidditch” he smiled ginny was on her way out the door already

“Sure ill be out in ten” growing up an only child you assumed that he never got to play quidditch summer mornings, or cook in the mornings with people he wasn't paying to be there.

Out fighting over brooms you picked yours up, you had marked brooms up in the beginning of summer so that there would be no fights over them. You saw draco walking out in jeans, that's a first, you also saw him with his broom in hand, ron scoffed 

“Does he have to be here”

“He can be here if he damn pleases” Ginny shot back. You were a little surprised but then again we were always short one player and he was perfect to fit the gap seeing as he is a seeker.

Flying up you were playing chaser for Ginny, Draco was your seeker and Fred as your beater, and Charlie as keeper, on the other team you had Ron as keeper, Gorge as beater Harry as seeker and bill and a unhappy percy as chaser. The game was fun, and it felt like every other family game, every time you scored you could hear Draco cheering you on, and when he began to chase the snitch and when Draco caught the snitch and won our game Harry actually smiled at him. You walked over to him and kissed his cheek. He grabbed your broom from your hand and walked hand in hand with you back to the Weasley house for some much needed rest and lunch.

Molly walked over to you and Draco, sitting on the couch, your legs draped over his lap head resting on the arm rest as you were both invested in books.

“y/n dear will you gather up your brothers and degnome the garden” she began to walk away only to turn back

“Ginny, you have to help too” ginny ground hoping that she would get away with not helping the rest of her siblings

You stand up and begin to walk away only for draco to follow you. 

“Can i help?” Draco said with a small smile

“Sure” you smiled knowing he was bound to be bitten by the end of the night

“Ginny will you show him while I get the rest of them?” she just nods and walks out to the gardens.

you walk up the stairs and knock on the door to ron's room 

“Hey guys mum said we are all going to degnome the garden so head out” ron stood up and harry followed in suit walking past you on the stairs, next up was fred and george, you knocked on the door and took a good ten steps back

“Come in”

“Can't open the door got my hands full '' you lied not wanting to fall for one of their tricks again, you hear some clicking telling you that the door was very much booby trapped. Fred stands in the doorway, at least you think it's free.

“We are all supposed to degnome the garden head down i just need to get the others” they walk down the stairs and you walk across the hall to bills room, knocking he opens the door for you 

“Come help us degnome the garden”

“I will in a sec i have been watching draco try to learn the process” le leans towards the window again and you join him seeing a slightly overdressed for gardening draco holding the gnome by the ankles and spinning it over his head, 

You laugh at the sight

“I'm going to get charlie and then i'll help him” you walk out of the room heating bills footsteps going out of the room as 

Knocking on his door you get a grunt as a come in

“Charlie we need to do the garden you coming”

“Yeah one second” he was nose deep in some book about dragons and didn't seem like he had the true intentions of stopping soon.

“Book down” you grab it out of hands marking the page

He follows you down the stairs and out the back door, 

Draco walks over to you

“It bit me, I mean it actually bit me” he sounded so offended it made you laugh at him.

“They do that you got to be more careful”

You all degnome the garden chatting away and enjoying yourselves. The sun was nearly set by the time you were done. Draco grabbed your hand and walked you over to the quidditch pitch where he was keeping his broom, he pulled the broom up and got on grabbing your hand

“Get on” you got on the back and grabbed tightly around his middle. He raised you up high enough and you just sat there basking in the sunlight and warmth of your love. 

leaninig over so that your head is on his sholder and his ear is by your lips you whisper

“i love you Draco” you have never said this to him but you realized just how much you loved him when he gave up everything he had in this world just for the chance at having a forever with you. with these words he turned around to look in to your y/e/c eyes his icy blue one looking back at you with a expression of pure love

“i love you too”


	4. four

Sitting on the couch in the living room at nearly midnight. Draco's head in your lap his white hair softy intertwined in your fingers. He was quietly reading a muggle Shakespeare book to you, he had to be quiet as to not wake everyone up. 

The sun was long set but the warmth of the mid july wind was flowing through the open back door.

“We should head to bed soon” he put his bok down placing a small piece of parchment in the pages so as to not lose your spot for the next time you both wanted to read the book together. You go to stand up but he pulls you back down

“Stay” you just nod and grab the quilt off the back of the couch and pull it over the both of you. 

“Night” you both doze off into a peaceful sleep right there on the couch

Your eyes flutter open remembering that you were still on the couch with Draco's arms around you,

“Mooorning” you could hear gorge standing somewhere behind you 

“Morning” you had a raspy voice from the sleep, you turn around to see gorge being a little to smug about seeing you guys sleeping on the couch after all it was just the couch.

You stand up shaking from the sudden loss of warmth on your body, you grab the knit sweater that was next to you not realizing that it was Draco’s sweater until you were well on your way to the kitchen and getting funny looks from Harry and Ron. 

“What”

“Just your sweater” Harry walked away with that comment with a small grin on his face. You shook your head at the comment, you wore dracos sweaters around the school all the time but this was different, this wasn't a school sweater that just happened to be his, this had a D on it and everything. this was all just so utterly domestic but it felt right. To be honest you had never thought about all of these little tasks and small things in life with Draco but now that you are it is making you want to be with him more. 

You walked over to your mum to help with breakfast but you can feel eyes on you and you try to continue to work. You eventually cave and turn only to see Draco leaning against a wall staring at you. He looks completely glassed over like he had been in his own world for a while now. You just smile to yourself and continue on earning you a small glance from your mother. 

Finishing your breakfast you begin to gather plates when Draco starts to help you both put the dishes in the sink and they begin to clean themselves. Draco just wraps his arms around you just for a moment, everything that could really matter to you, everyone you love, is under one roof. 

“The letters are here” your mum calls out to you. You both walk into the Dining room to grab yours, you open it up looking at the list of things you will need for the upcoming school year 

“We will leave in an hour” everyone hums in agreement, you turn to go and put some nicer close, getting on your robes and braiding your hair you get on your shoes and walk downstairs to see everyone else standing by the fireplace already

“Took you long enough” you just scoff at Fred and walk over next to Draco,

Looking over to the fire place you see harry walking in

“Don't slur your words this time”

“4 years, 4 years and you still say that” Draco just looks at you with a confused look 

“I'll tell you later” he just nods and you all continue on going through the floo one at a time. Arriving in diagon alley you step out of the arrival grate and into flourish and blotts to look for Draco spinning around he was just standing there with his hands clasped behind his back waiting for you. You walkover and kiss his cheek, he reaches out to grab your hand and you take in in yours.

He takes out your letters from his robes to begin the shopping process for the upcoming year of your lives. You walk to Gringotts then back to get your books from Flourish and Blotts, then walk to Gamble Japes to get ink and continue bouncing around the alley for at least two hours before you all get back to the fireplace to floor home.

Getting home everyone walks to their respective rooms to put everything away into their trunks. Sitting on your floor trying to latch your trunk for like the millionth time Draco walks into the doorway

“Need some help?” plopping yourself down on the floor as if you had just fallen a thousand feet 

“Yes please”

“Ok sit on the trunk” you climb on the trunk and he buckles it with ease. He stands up and kisses the top of your head. Draco reaches down to grab your hand and pulls you up to a standing position. Pulling you into a kiss that quickly got interrupted by Fred and George clearing their throats in the doorway,

“Hello you two” Fred had a evil grin on his face

“We got new fireworks down at diagon alley”

“ were putting on a show at 9 “ they walk away knowing that you will both come see the firework show exactly on time

Fred and Gorge specialty was fireworks if anyone could make a show out of fireworks it was them. Every year after shopping in diagon alley they would buy heaps of fireworks and bring them back to the burrow to make a special out of, but the year they had a new guest, Draco had never had to sit through 2 hours of the fireworks so they were excited. Over the past week and a half the family had warmed up to Draco, Sure Ron and Harry held grudges and Hermione just didn't like him but they didn't hate him. 

Walking out to the lawn just as nine o’clock approached the clock you sat down in the field with Draco notion an exasperated looking molly who didn't want to be here an excited looking Aurther and some indifferent siblings expect charlie who as long as you can remember loved the sound of explosions but nobody knew why exactly. You laid your head down in Draco's lap letting him play with your hair while you stared at the dark sky waiting for it to light up. Then you heard the whistling of the first firework, and like magic suddenly the sky was dread in small purple sparkling butterflies that swarmed around the but the butterflys were soon replaced by flying red sparks that would buzz around before exploding into a loud pop, each time a new firework exploded your mum would jump. Fred and George were sitting with the rest of you most of the night and by the end of the firework show you could tell by the buzzing that it was one of your favorite ones that they would set off every few years, the large red rocket raised before exploding an a series of shooting stars raining down on you all, the stars all began t spin around you and the raised up and joined together and formed a dragon, Draco looked up and saw the beast roaming the sky and spitting fire into the stars, he kissed your head and smiled at your amazement.


	5. Five

Walking back down the field and into the house you slipped off your shoes next to the door, and threw the blanket you were sitting on onto the couch. You Began the long walk up the stairs. Draco holding your hand like you would run away if he didnt truth be told you couldn’t run if you were being hunted. You walk into the room not letting go of your hand and laying down with you on your bed, your head on his chest, you could hear his heartbeat. You were wide awake but so comfortable you felt like you were laying on a cloud

“Mums going to have a fit about you sleeping in here”

“Don’t know why?” you could feel the smirk on his face as his hand moved down from rubbing your back. He started to hum and with that you drifted off to sleep.

The next morning as you had expected your mum didn’t like draco walking down the stairs from your room with you. But she kept it to herself just humming and shaking her head at the two of you walking hand in hand. You both walked over to her kitchen workstation and helped prepare breakfast for the rest of the family, you frying eggs and him mixing a large bowl of pancake batter. 

Sitting down at the table it was filled with side looks because you had all to nosey brothers and a sister who would hound you about this as soon as you were alone but lucky for you you had a good excuse because you left for hogwarts in 2 days. That would take their minds off of you and your little sleepover with Draco. 

The next day was filled with frantic people running around looking for the final items for their trunks. A stack of finished tunks sitting by the door. With all the Bags packed the last day of summer passed signaling the start of your next year of schooling it was a nervous venture, but one you were ready for. Going up the stairs in jeans and your Gryffindor cardigan you grab your trunk and begin to lug it down the steps. Your father at the base of them levitated the trunks that were already sitting there to the boot of the newly enchanted flying car. Your father had somehow gotten away with making behind your mother’s back until it was far too late for her to stop him and his tinkering habits. Sitting in the very last row of the car from the inside looked more like a bus thanks to some extension charms. 

Draco clasped your hands together and looked out of the window. He was sitting next to her, he had never driven to the platform, or used the brick wall to enter it. He had only ever been aparated by his parents directly in front of the train. He watched in awe of the buildings passing by and how the traffic flowed, while he was busy looking at the muggle world Author was trying his best not to crash the car, you honestly didn’t know how he passes the test but you suspected that he used some sort of consensus charms on the examiner because nobody who drove this badly could pass. The twins were arguing about something in the row in front of you and Harry and Ron were talking about the upcoming years’ plan next to them, Ginny sat next to your mother in the front of the car making this the most uncomfortably seated car ever known to mankind. 

Arriving at kings cross and unloading your trunks Draco was turning in circles looking at the shops and people who looked all too busy with their lives. Your dad passes you both your respective trolleys, yours with your light brown trunk with the purple flowers painted on the top, your cat sitting in her carrier on the trunk. Dracos sleek black trunk sitting on his own trolly.

“y/n where is the platform” he leans over to your ear

“Youll see” you both follow in suit behind Fred and Gorge, with Harry Ron and Hermionie behind you and Ginny behind them. You get to the ball between the platforms Drao just looked over at you. Pointing at the wall as Fred walks through closely followed by Gorge. Draco’s eyes widened.

“You have to walk through the wall, do it at a run it will be less scary” 

“You do this every year?” 

“Yeah it’s not that bad just give it a try” you push his back and he begins to walk, speeding up he passes through the bricks and you follow shortly after him. Seeing him standing there looking at his arms like they just vaporised

“You okay?” he looks over at you not noticing your presence

“Yeah just feels a little weird” it always does let’s wait for mom and dad then we can get a compartment” he nods and you both turn to the gate 

seeing your family trickle through the wall one by one. Until your mum and dad come through the wall. Walking over you give them a hug and not unexpectedly your mum walks over to Draco and hugs him. He smiles it seemed like he had never been hugged before and you know that narcissa loved draco but it was never the same.

Your dad came and hugged you, kissed your head and gave Draco a hug as well. The two of you picked up your trunks and opted to use a levitation charm because there is no way that you are lifting that thing. Get into a compartment not too far from the entrance and get your trunks onto the shelf. You laid down with your head in Draco’s lap and the train began to move.

“Tired are we?” 

“Mmhm” you were nearly asleep.

“Nap i’ll wake you when we get some food”

“Mkay” falling asleep on Draco’s lap, his head dancing through your hair. You were at peace, you were both safe from the impending reality that Lucius could walk through the front door of your house, now you would be safe in the castle walls together.


	6. Six

The steady grumbel of the train pulled you into a safe sleep, Dracos steady hands were playing with your hair with one hand and reading a book in the other. Passing fields and mountains were quick blurbs of colour out the clear window. 

Draco was fiddling with your hair in one of his hands letting the long strands slide over his slender fingers, in the other he had a copy of a book about quidditch he had found in Flourish & Blotts. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box, the box had a small rose gold ring with a black diamond in the center as well as lining the outside of it, it was a old family ring that his mother had sent him a few weeks after he left with a formal apology, but in that latter she had said just how upset his father was and that it was not safe to return, he had accepted this and went on with the ring never leaving his pocket so you wouldn’t find it. The only problem was that he just couldn’t figure out how to propose to you. He had wanted you from day one from the moment he had set eyes on you and saw what a light you were, what a ray of sunshine you were in his eternal darkness. He had so many ideas but none were right none were perfect but what he did know was that your seventeenth birthday had passed months ago and you were now of age. 

The day prior he had waited to go to sleep until after he knew you were tucked away in your room and not going to overhear the conversation he was about to have. Creeping down the stairs he passed your room and the twins until he was downstairs where your father was sitting at the table hitting a muggle newspaper with his wand trying to get the pictures to move.

“Mr.Weasley” draco said, approaching him from behind and sitting down across from him at the table

“For the last time Draco call me Arthur”

“Sorry… Arthur” Arthur smiles and nods deciding to continue this conversation.

“What is it that you need?” dracos palms were sweating by now and he was pretty sure he was going to screw this up but he had to ask. 

“Author i want to marry y/n” Arthur turned to look up at him with a smile

“About time you ask dont you think?” 

“Yes i suppose it is “:

“Right have you picked out a ring?” Draco pulls out a little boy from his back pocket and shows the ring to Arther. 

“Its lovely, i’m going to go get molly you’ll want to talk with her as well” 

Minutes pass and Molly comes back with a smile on her face, not even stopping to talk. She wraps Draco in a tight hug, one that is filled with motherly love that Draco had never truly felt. He hugs her back, he can feel her fighting back tears.

“I get another son” she says, still hugging him. 

She backs up from him smiling. Proudly, 

“When are you going to purpose”

“I was thinking about the first day of autumn” 

“it will be lovely owl me as soon as you do it”

That was the day he had permission to start his life and he was sure as hell not letting go, he officially had 22 days to figure out how to propose and not let the secret slip to anyone.


	7. Seven

Draco had approximately fifteen minutes to find Ginny and tell her everything before the quidditch match. you see Draco wouldn’t tell Ginny if it wasn’t necessary to his plan, to be fair she wasn’t necessary but if he proposed to you and you didn’t have your nails done you may kill him especially because he was planning on enchanting a camera to take pictures of the two of you that night. He walked to the gryffindor stands relieved that you weren’t there yet and waved Ginny down.

“Ginny” he called and waved her down, she nodded and ran down the steps to Draco.

“Hey what’s up the games about to start” she looked worried,

“Noting bad, I am going on purpose at the end of the week and I need you to help her get ready for that date” instead of a response Ginny jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. 

“Is that a yes” 

“Yes of course i’ll help you, go she will be here soon don’t want her to see you she will get worried, goodluck with the game,” draco began to walk away only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist

“And Draco, i’m glad to have you as a brother” Draco walked back and hugged her again before leaving 

And with that Dracos plans were secure he now had five days before he would purpose and he had only one semi-solid plan. 

You knew something was going on with draco but you couldn’t put your finger on it, you had been in school for nearly two weeks and he was off. Not a bad off but he was being sappy and overly lovey, you weren’t complaining about a thing but it was still strange. 

It was your last class of the day but all of the quidditch players skipped leaving you alone in history of magic. Professor Binns was droning on and on, the class was nearly over with just two more minutes of this tourture and then you were going down to watch the quidditch game, Slytherin vs ravenclaw. 

“Class dismissed” professor Binns and everyone practically flew out of their seats and out of the classroom. You ran to your room and changed from your class robes into a pair of jeans and one of Draco’s spare Jerseys. You grabbed one of Draco’s sweaters because it was nearly autumn and it was getting cold and set out for the quidditch pitch.

The walk down to the field was cold but at the same time pleasant and welcome. You refused to put on your sweater until Draco saw that you were wearing his jersey, it always made him smile to see you in one of his slytherin jumpers or tshirts even though you were a gryffindor because until recently you couldn’t wear them in public. 

Setting up to the stands you see Luna and Ginny leaning up against the front wall shouting something incoherent at the ravenclaw players that were entering the field. You go and sit next to them. They both look at you with a shocked expression seeing you in one of Dracos jerseys, because you were both dating in secret they haven’t seen you like this before.

Just as you were about to start talking you hear that the match is to begin and you see Draco fly up and around the pitch before settling himself in position, he looked around for you before meeting your eyes, his face busted with a blush and he looked away you were just smiling like an idiot. Proud that you have completed your mission to show him you in his quidditch gear you pulled on the jumper you were carrying and began to watch the game. 

The game began and Slytherin was already in the lead with ten points. Ravenclaw scored twice in a row after that but Slytherin quickly overtook their small lead. As the game went on slytherin kept a lead over ravenclaw, not enough that it was a drastic difference but enough that either team could win if they gained possession of the snitch. 

Draco was scricleing the pitch from a great height looking for a shimmer of gold in the gloomy fall weather the lack of sunlight made it that much harder, the snitch hasn’t been seen by anyone since the game began by Draco or Cho but that didn’t stop them from looking. That pointless search continued till ravenclaw was thirty points down from slytherin leaving them 145 to 115. Then a flint of gold showed up in the center of the field. Draco saw the snitch dashing forward towards that small flicker, but this gained Chos attention and she began to fly towards the golden snitch as well. They both got close but the snitch was fast and it began to fly away but Draco did not let it out of his sight until he pulled upwards at the last second and caught it. 

The snitch’s wings closed in on itself and he waved it in the air in victory. Out of everyone in the stands you were cheating the loudest. The game was announced to be over with the final score 315 to 130 with slytherins victory sealed.

After slytherin won the game Draco ran off of the pitch to find you. You ran down the stairs and onto the outside of the quidditch fields barriers. You see draco and run up to him. He lifts you up by the waist and spins you around.

“Somones happy” you tease as he sets you down

“What can i say that was one of our best wins yet, Maybe that jersey on you is lucky”

“Maybe it is” you took off your sweater so he could see you in it again. 

“I’m gonna need you to wear it every game now” he was smiling like a dork at you in his clothing. 

“I think i can do that” you tease and he grabs your hand to start walking back to the castle hand in hand for the first time you weren’t afraid of the others opinions of you two, or your brothers seeing you.

When the two of you got back to the castle it was time to head to the great hall, walking into the hall you tried to let go of his hand to walk to your own table but instead you were pulled along to the slytherin table and sat down right next to Draco.

“I shouldn’t be here Draco” you were getting dirty looks from the other slytherins that most definitely did not want you there. When you looked behind you you saw that ron was walking into the great hall and saw you on the table. He simply shook his head in disappointment and continued to the gryffindor table sitting one seat length away from the gorge leaving your spot open incase you wanted to go back.

“Yes you should i brought you here” he just smiled at you

“Draco they hate me” 

“Yes they probably do but i don't” you knew the argument was a lost cause when he gave you puppy eyes, seeing his grey eyes all soft for you just melted all of your willpower to go back to your own table deciding to stay and deal with it later. 

Dinner was not as disastrous as you would have thought it to be instead you got to eat with draco and only got death threat stares for the first half of the meal. You both ate dinner and dessert before he grabbed my hand and walked with you to the slytherin common room. 

“Pureblood” the portrait swang open

“Really that’s the password” you were shocked but at the same time you didn’t expect anything less

“They are not the most creative” he stated with a small grin

“Draco i shouldn’t be in here” he nodded and continued to lead you to the leather couch in front of the fireplace.

“Stay please i have to grab something from my room for you” he left and you started to look around the room from your place on the couch not daring to move, there was no one eles in the common room because they were probably all off at dinner still. Of all the weird things that you could expect to see in the common room a mounted skull in a small glass box above the fireplace was not too far off. The big windows on the other side of the room caught your attention. Looking out of them you gather that they are to the balck lake, just as you figure out that the giant squid swims by, ok you were pretty fat out into the lake if the squid was willing to swim by. 

Draco descended the stairs you figured to be to the boys dormitories with a thin rectangular box, 

“Open it” you took the box from his hand. Inside was an ankle length cream white dress, it had a deep neck, the kind of dress you would wear to the beach. It was absolutely stunning and perfectly you. 

“Thank you draco it’s perfect thank you”

“Of course my love it’s for our date on saturday evening” 

“We have a date on saturday?” this was news to you but you were still excited you had only ever gone on dates in the middle of the night to avoid being seen.

“We do now” he reached his hand out for yours to help you stand up. And the two of you left the common room and headed up for gryffindor tower

“I love you you know that” after you had dated for a while you realised that for Draco to fully understand just how much you love him you have to remind him constantly, so it became your own personal mission to remind him every chance you got.

“Caput Draconis.“ The fat lady swung open for you and you thanked her for bringing Draco along with you. 

“This place is a lot friendlier than the slytherin common room” he said looking around the warm reds and oranges of the common room

“Yeah it is” you sat down with him on the floor in front of the coffee table by the fireplace and began to do your homework, you were glad that he was there with you and excited for your date on saturday but most of all thankful that at this moment right now you had it all.


	8. Eight

The morning of the date Ginny was at your heels trying to convince you to get ready with her, she followed you all the way to the great hall where you saw Draco sitting with Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table, this had become more regular after the first few days and after a formal apology was given for the second time that year. sometimes you could see McGonagall smile at you, you always had a hunch that she knew all along but now you were almost certain of it.  
You were just in your normal everyday clothes for the morning activities, such as being dragged into Ginny’s dorm and have her paint your nails only to be ushered out of the way by a Hermione who had enough of her struggling to do a simple task and did them herself, while Ginny did your hair into a braid with some small white flowers in it.  
“Guys not that I don’t love this, but what is all the fuss about”  
“I don’t have any sisters” Hermione piped in  
“And I want you to look nice. I didn’t get to help you get ready for your first date. I want to help with the first one I know you’re going on.” You just nodded and kept still as to not mess up your nails before they were dry.  
When you were ready it was about an hour till sunset. To your surprise Draco was standing at the base of the staircase waiting for you in his nice dress pants and a white shirt.  
“How did you get in?”  
“The fat lady lets me in now” you walk up to him and grab his hand,  
He leads you out to the black lake docs where there was a blanket and flowers and little cushions to sit on one on each side. When you were distracted looking at all of the wonderful things this Draco had set up for you, you failed to notice him get on one knee behind you, but when you turned around to face him that’s all you could see, he grabbed one of your hands and wiped a tear from your eye.  
“y/n when i met you i had a set view on the world i could only see things in black and white, but then you danced into my world literally”  
Spinning around the library shelves later at night that was acceptable you danced to the new muggle music player your dad had gotten you for your 16th birthday a week ago. You had to study for finals but had gotten distracted, so distracted that you didn’t notice that a certain blonde was watching you from over his book as you put away yours  
“y/n” he taped your shoulder, you gasped pulling out one of your earbuds  
“Hi Draco what’s up” you had never really understood why Ron had hated him so much when he was never bad to you  
“Will you go out with me this next Hogsmeade trip”  
“You were so full of life that i knew i needed you in mine, i knew that you would brighten the world in ways that i could never dream of seeing before you, but now that i have you i have everything i have ever wanted, i have the only one that i will ever love like this, i have the hope for a future in a way that i never saw before, i want to marry you to show the rest of the world that you are mine and will be for every forever that this world gives us, so Y/n m/n Weasley will you marry me”  
“Yes yes,” he slides the ring over your finger and pulls you into huge tears streaming down your face out of the pure amount of love that you felt because not only did Draco want you, he wanted you forever.  
Looking down at the ring you see a gold band with a perfectly placed diamond that took your breath away. You both went to sit down and enjoy the rest of the evening.  
You hadn’t noticed a faint clicking noise until you were sitting peacefully  
“Draco what’s that noise”  
“ i enchanted a camera to take pictures of us”  
“When can we get them”  
“Later love”  
What he didn’t know was that for the past few months you had been saving everything you earned and pulling the rest of your life savings, to buy a house for the two of you to move into over Christmas break and over the past week you had closed the deal.  
“Draco honey i have a surprise for you too”  
“Oh yeah what is it” you pull out a picture of the house from your bag and hand it to him,  
“What’s this?”  
“Our house,” he looked at the piece of paper that showed a small white cottage with flowers growing from the windows and a small fenced in front yard, it showed lots of land around the house to build on.  
“Really? “ you nodded nervously  
“I love it, tell me about it”  
“While it has three bedrooms and a big yard, it’s not too far from mums but across the village and out a bit. There’s enough room we could build a small quidditch pitch if you wanted to”  
“It’s perfect but can I ask something now that we are engaged?” he grabbed your hand and began to fiddle with your ring as you laid your head down in his lap to look up at the sky.  
“Yeah what is it “  
“Do you want kids” you looked up at him to see him looking back at you with the softest expression, the one that hasn’t left his face since you said that you would marry him.  
“Yeah i do, not to long from now” at this he simply smiled  
“But at least two i grew up alone i don’t wish that on anyone let alone my own child” he added  
“But less than eight that’s far too many” he just kissed the top of your head.  
When the night was over he grabbed your hand and took you to his room.  
“Draco i shouldn’t stay the night”  
“We are engaged, I think a sleepover is in order” he leaned up to kiss you pulling you down to the bed with him, you were in for a long night.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone Ally here i know i originally said that this would only have ten parts but i have made the decision to extend this until i can come up with a way to end it properly so it has officially been renewed for six more parts as of right now. i hope you like this, and comments are always appreciated i do my best to respond to every one of them xoxo -Ally

That morning you woke to the soft light coming through the glass along the top wall of Dracos room, the light was casting a soft green glow because of the lake water that sat on top of it. 

You looked down at where Draco laid but found him still asleep. His white hair cast loosely over his face, it was getting longer now that his parents hadn't made him cut it in months. You reached down and drew soft circles on his bare chest seeing the ring on your finger and relishing in the soft domesticity of this moment that you were sure wouldn't last forever. 

“Goodmorning love” his eyes opened slowly and his voice came out of the horse. 

“Mornin’ how did you sleep”

“Good, how about you?” 

“Good, you know what we have to do today”

“Hm” you held up your left hand to show him the ring

“Tell my brothers, and parents”

“Honey your parents know”

“What!”

“I told them before we left for school, i think your mum is a little jealous of your ring”

“Yeah that's mum, but do my brothers know”

“No only Ginny and only because she was helping you get ready for the day”

“We can write letters and send them out”

“Ok”

“Oh and love here are these” he grabs a stack of photos from the proposal the ones the invisible camera were taking, they were gorgeous. 

“We should hang them up at the new house” he piped in after a full two minuets of you looking at them.

“We should, i think we should go to my mums house for the first week of the brake to pack and them go to the house”

“Ok but now we need to leave for breakfast.” you stand up still wearing one of his t-shirts from the night before and transfigure it into one of your normal jean and sweater outfits. He gets ready and you both walk down to the great hall sitting down with Harry and Hermionie. 

“Is ron here yet?” 

“No he said he would be here later though why?” Harry was staring expectantly at you, while Hermione's eyes were on your hand.

“Were engaged” you say as you pull your hand out of dracos. Hermonie hugged you and Harry congratulated Draco, but Ron showed up with a questioning stare.

“What's going on guys?”

“We have news” you said anxiously

“Get on with it” 

“Were getting married” he opened his mouth and took a long sip of the tea that was in front of him.

“Really?” 

“really “ you show him the ring

“Alright then” he turned to harry prompting you to turn to draco

“Thats it alright then i thought we would at least get a reaction out of him” he stood up grabbing your hand and bringing you out of the hall and to the courtyard. You both sat down on the bench and sat there, not talking, not worrying about the future and it was perfect for a moment. 

“Draco are you going to tell your parents?” his face scrunched at the thought of them.

“Maybe my mother, she never agreed with Lucicus much”

“Your calling him that now”

“Yeah i think i am”

“But do you want your mother to come to the wedding”

“Maybe depending on the letter i send her”

“Okay” you lay your head back on his shoulder.


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not the end there will still be steady updates until at least chapter fifteen. xoxo -Ally

Winter crept upon the school bringing sweaters and winter robes out of hiding in the closets from the summer heat. Two more days and you were going home to see your parents and tell them of the engagement. You knew that they would be happy for you but it didn't help that you could tell that Ron was still harboring a grudge against Draco. 

You were sitting on the end of your bed packing the unnecessary things from your room and putting them into your trunk to bring to your house. It still felt weird to day your house, it had always been your dormitory or your mum's house but this was yours. You placed all of your old trinkets and some of the candies you had bought at Honeydukes the week prior into the trunk beside some of your summer clothes only leaving enough for the end of the school year. You put the rather thick stack of photos from the engagement all tied up with a red silk ribbon so that they don't get jumbled around. You close the trunk with a snap of the latch and set it on the foot of your bed where you know it will be placed on the train for you by the convenient enchantments for the train. 

You get to the common room to see Ginny and Draco playing wizards chess in front of the fire. Draco hardly came by his own common room now only leaving to sleep. On any spare days he had he would come into yours and during the weekends he wouldn't leave your side, you know that he gave up everything for you and to see that he didn't regret his choice made you feel less guilty. You walk over to him and sit down on the couch beside them. 

“Nearly ready to go?” you rub his shoulder to get his attention

“Yeah just another minute” you get up and get your jacket and shoes on. And by the time you are done Draco is beside you offering you his arm.

You walk the short pathway down to the carriages that would take you to the train stop in Hogsmeade. You both get into one of them followed by Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione. You all were quite squished but the carriage ride was only a few minutes before you arrived at the shot placed path that would lead you the rest of the way. The whole walk Draco was holding your left hand running his fingers over your new ring. 

You boarded the train and walked towards the back to find a suitable compartment for the next three hours. Sitting down in the warm nook you curled up towards the corner waiting for draco to sit down next to you so you could put your legs over his lap. You began discussing the new house and your plans for the wedding. You wanted some ideas for it before you got there so you weren't completely clueless about what you were going to with this new house. 

By the time the train arrives on the platform you have almost everything about the house planned out. You looked out the window and saw your mum and dad smiling widely at the two of you. You took off the ring and slipped it into your jeans pocket. Opting for it to not be noticed by the rest of your siblings but by the look on your parents faces you could tell that they knew already. The train comes to a complete halt and you stand up grabbing your trunk off of the shelf and dragging it out behind you. Your mum and dad still came to appreciate Ginny home even though one of you could do it. You saw them both grab onto her and apparate away prompting you and Draco to link arms again and do the same. 

You apparate a bit in front of the crooked house that was covered in a thick layer of snow. You walk the last steps. To the house trunks being levitated behind you by Draco so that you didn't have to carry it inside. The warm golden light spilling out from the windows on the side of the front door. You open the door only to see the entire family sitting there including Percy who gave Draco a judgmental glare before going back into a conversation with Gorge.

“Hi mum” she pulled you into a tight hug, then moved to hug Draco with the same bone crushing intensity as with you. 

“Dad” you tapped on his shoulder distracting him from a small muggle radio he was fiddling with, standing up he hugged you and moved to whisper into your ear

“Congratulations” your eyes widened

“How?” you were still whispering he just smiled and turned back to the radio 

Everyone was chatting in the living room when your mum came and announced dinner. The table was packed with all eleven of you but you made it work. Dinner conversations were pleasant but towards the end of the meal you stood up knowing the plan and the escape if necessary.

“Everyone, “ all eyes were on you, Draco grabbed your hand and gave the spot where you had gotten used to a ring sitting a comforting rub

“Draco and I are getting married.” you grabbed the ring out of your pocket and put it back on. 

Everyone was reacting differently, Ginny was bouncing up and down in her seat because she was proud she kept the secret this long, Ron was smug looking because he already knew and was enjoying the reactions of the twins which were pure shock and as everything else that they did identical. Percy seemed pleased that our family was going to now have a tie to the powerful Malfoys, of course if he ever spent time with his family he would know that that is not true. Charlie handed Bill ten galleons. But your mum and dad were rushing around to hug the two of you. This went far better than you would have imagined.


End file.
